Cuando el tiempo se interpone
by Athena M. C
Summary: Cuando te digan que no toques algo, se supone que no lo harás… o es al contrario; dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato.Diez segundos bastaron para enviarla 31 años atrás, 31 largos años. ¿Que hará una chica del siglo XXI en Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece; excepto la trama y unos cuantos personajes de mi propia inventiva. J.K es la dueña de este universo con el cual me gusta jugar**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TITULO: CUANDO EL TIEMPO SE INTERPONE

CAPITULO1: No, no estás en Punk´d

Cuando te digan que no toques algo, se supone que no lo harás… o es al contrario; dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Diez segundos bastaron para enviarla 31 años atrás, 31 largos años.

Ahora la joven estaba sentada frente al escritorio de madera brillante, con montones de cachivaches encima y varias plumas y pergaminos bien ordenados; todo parecía acomodado con sumo cuidado, pero un trastecito hondo color verde lleno a rebosar con caramelos de limón le daban en aspecto más bien infantil.

Detrás del escritorio un señor de edad… bueno casi un anciano [ n/a: Okay lo admito, podría ser mi tatarabuelo] de barba entrecana y larga, sonreía amablemente, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de los ojos se le marcaran más; miraba directamente a la joven castaña que tomaba asiento en una silla de madera recién conjurada.

-Así que… apareció "mágicamente" en el puente que conecta a Hogsmade con Hogwarts. Señorita...-

-_Deghenteri_.- terminó la muchacha con un acento francés.-_No se precisamente donde estoy, yo solo recuerdo que toqué la bailarina que tenía mi madre… y yo_.-se detuvo agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Puede platicarme toda la historia, dispongo de tiempo.- le dijo el señor con un toque de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules.

-_De acuerdo… verá mi familia es de magos, pero yo nunca había mostrado mis dotes mágicos, hasta hace tres días, todos pensábamos que yo era una Squib, y aunque mis padres y mi hermana me quieren igual, siempre tuve problemas con Katherine… una prima.-_agregó al ver la duda en el rostro del señor.-

_Hace tres días estaba en casa, y como estábamos solas en la cocina, aprovechó para insultarme, diciéndome una sarta de….- _Se detuvo y frunció los labios carnosos hasta convertirlos en una línea delgada color blanca, donde solo sobresalía un trocito de metal.

-Comprendo, es normal que haya diferencias sobre los Squib´s en su familia… en todos lados diría yo, pero no por no ser magos dejan de ser personas.- habló el hombre con voz calmada.

_-¡Diferencias.- _estalló la joven Deghenteri.- _Por "Los Hives", es el siglo XXI, eso es más viejo que la reliquia que tengo por abuela.- _gritó y sin darse cuenta estaba de pié con las mejillas sonrosadas y despotricando cosas de su pobre abuela, una de sus bandas favoritas y el siglo en el que vivía.

-_Lo siento señor…- _se disculpó

-Dumbledore…[n/a: ¿no era obvio?] creo que nos desviamos del tema, aunque eh captado varios datos, regresemos al encuentro que tuvo con su prima.- le pidió

-_Enfrentamiento diría yo; el punto es que me hizo rabiar… la casa comenzó a vibrar y las puertas se azotaron un y otra vez… de un segundo a otro Katherine colgaba del ventilador de techo con un solo pié y gritaba como loca.- _explicó sonriendo distraídamente.-_fue la primera vez que hice magia, es raro que tardara tanto, pero mi padre dice que hay magia acumulada en mi sangre… y creo que me estoy desviando de nuevo.-_Dumbledore solo le sonrió.

_¿En qué iba?.. A si entonces mis padres iban a enviarme a "Dilux", con mi hermana en América; ya estaba lista para irme con mi baúl en la sala de estar… y se me ocurrió tocar la bailarina de cristal de mi madre, nunca me habia dejado ponerle un dedo encima, pero quería un recuerdo… en cuanto la rocé sentí un gancho en el ombligo, y me trasladé hasta el puente… me encontró el guardabosques y me trajo con usted… y eme aquí.- _

-Señorita Deghenteri, le sugiero que se sujete de la silla y déjeme resolver sus dudas una por una.- el señor, tomó una respiración profunda y ella se puso tensa.- Como ya lo sabe la bailarina es un traslador, usted está en un lugar de Escocia, en el colegio Hogwarts… y este no es el siglo XXI, estamos en 1976, usted a regresado en el tiempo.-finalizó mirando las expresiones del rostro de la chica…de su hasta ahora habitual rosáceo pálido hasta un pálido en extremo, con los ojos grises desmesuradamente abiertos, y un rictus.

Al fin Deghenteri habló, pero esta vez sonriendo.

-¿_Estoy en Punk´d_?- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados esperando ver a Ashton Kutcher saltando por el despacho y gritando a todo pulmón "¡CAISTE!".

-No señorita, aunque no sé lo que significa eso; verá, es mejor no mentirle, hasta el momento no hay forma segura de ir al futuro, que yo tenga en mis manos claro.- dijo el anciano de forma seria.- Creo que sería mejor que se quedara aquí, es el lugar más seguro en el que pueda estar, se integrará a una casa y estudiará aquí.- sugirió alegre.- recibirá clases particulares con un tutor de la casa a la que se le asigne, ahora mismo haremos su selección.- No le dio tiempo de preguntar que era una casa ni de rehusarse, pues el director ya se había puesto de pié.

Estiró el brazo y desde lo alto de un librero tomó un remendado sombrero polvoroso, regresó hasta donde se sentaba la joven y se lo puso sobre el cabello color chocolate, al instante el sombrero se le deslizó hacia abajo tapándole los ojos.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ofendida; Dumbledore se alejó un par de pasos cediendo espacio, pero sin dejar de mirar.

-Mmm, hay mucho potencial aquí.- murmuró una voz, que la señorita Deghenteri juraría solo la escuchaba ella.- estarías bien con los bondadosos Huffepuffs, o con los suspicaces Slytherins… pero buscas justicia como una Gryffindor… tienes muchas habilidades .- ella se sujetaba con fuerza de la silla, no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran esas cosas.

-Te quedarás en... ¡Gryffindor!- exclamó satisfecho.

El director le quitó el sombrero parlante de la cabeza y lo colocó en su lugar, para después encarar a la chica, quien le miraba como si se le hubiera ido la olla.

-Bien a partir de ahora, eres una estudiante de Hogwarts, yo mismo me encargaré de llenar tu pergamino de inscripción, llamaré a un prefecto para que te lleve a la sala común.- el anciano parecía un niño pequeño, o más bien un adolescente al que le acaban de regalar entradas para ver a Evanescence.

-Y para que le muestre el colegio, espero y haga amistades.- la castaña trataba de digerir toda la información hasta que habló por fin.

_-¿No están prohibidos los mp3 o sí?_-preguntó con curiosidad y ansiedad.- _O se me olvidaba, todavía no los inventan.-_ agregó triste mientras sacaba de su bolso de mano un artefacto rectangular con un circulo en el centro.

-¿Eso es muggle?- preguntó el director mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

_-Si.- _respondió ella.- _aquí adentro hay música_.- dijo señalando el aparatito color negro cuervo.- _y la puedes escuchar con estos._- añadió sujetando unos cables junto con los audífonos.

-Verá señorita, aquí no funcionan las cosa muggles, pero estoy seguro que la prefecta de su casa conoce el encantamiento adecuado para que funcionen.- comentó el director sonriendo- Joshua.-llamó y al instante un hombre regordete de mejillas rosas se coló por un cuadro.

-Si señor.- atendió el retrato del hombre.

-Ve a tu cuadro en la sala común de los leones y dile a la prefecta que tenemos una nueva felina en la casa.- dijo el viejecito sacando a relucir su espíritu Gry.

Deghenteri alzó una ceja y se puso de pie para acomodar su baúl que también había arrastrado en el tiempo.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de vagas conversaciones sobre el clima, una jadeante pelirroja entro por la puerta sujetándose un costado con la mano izquierda y sosteniéndose con la otra en la rodilla.

[Sonido de gritos y aplausos]

-Vine lo más rápido que pude.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.- Hola.- saludó recuperándose y acercándose al centro de la sala, acomodándose una túnica negra.

Era un poquito más bajita que la otra muchacha, con el cabello de un rojo intenso y con ondas, tez blanca y de ojos muy bellos, color verde esmeralda, con rostro alegre.

-Prefecta Evans, gracias por venir, ella es la señorita Deghenteri; nueva alumna de Gryffindor; tengo entendido que tiene 17 años, así que irán al mismo curso.- la pelirroja le sonrió con amabilidad y ella le regresó el gesto.

-Verá hay una… situación.- dijo Dumbledore.- no es de nuestra época…

-¿Vienes del futuro?- preguntó Evans rápidamente

_-Que suspicaz_.- bromeó Deghenteri sonriendo

-Solo un poco… lo dice tu blusa.- añadió quitándose el flequillo, la blusa de Deghenteri decía: Muse, Francia 2008, era de color blanca y letras negras, encima traía una sudadera roja.

-Hay otra cosa.- volvió a intervenir Albus.- Ella era conocida como una Squib en su familia… ni ella misma sabía que podía hacer magia sí que...

-Cuenta con mi apoyo y con el de mis colegas.- se adelantó la oji-verde…

-Eso espero, pueden retirarse.- sugirió él; Evans dio un par de pasos e hizo unos movimientos con su varita y el baúl se encogió al tamaño de una cajita de cerillos.

La dueña lo recogió del suelo y admiró su mini- baúl.

-Créeme no querrás arrastrarlo por las escaleras.- rió Evans.-Vamos, sígueme.- le pidió abriendo la puerta.

-Señorita. ¿Tiene varita?- preguntó el director.

-Sip.- respondió la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza y siguiendo a la pelirroja hasta la salida.-Adiós Director y gracias.-

-Bienvenida.- le dijo y ellas salieron.- Suerte, Danielle Deghenteri.-

Fin capitulo 1.


	2. Anémonas y Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece; excepto la trama y unos cuantos personajes de mi propia inventiva. J.K es la dueña de este universo con el cual me gusta jugar.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hey que tal? Gracias por sus rev.! Son muy lindos; me eh enterado que estoy en los malos ficc´s; nah! Que importa, no se ah dignado a esperar que la historia tome curso, no voy a minimizar a mi "MS", voy a engrandecer a los demás personajes; disfruten la lectura.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO2: Anémonas y presentaciones

-Así que… eras una Squib.- dijo Evans mientras avanzaba junto con la otra chica por las escaleras cambiantes.

-_Esto prueba que no.- _contestó sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones una varita de abeto, la blandeó distraídamente- _solamente creo que soy de efecto retardado_-rió

-No la portes ahí, un día te quemarás el trasero…- sugirió.- Oye, pero sabes hacer magia ¿verdad?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras saltaba el escalón falso y tomaba la escalera de la derecha.

_-Sí, conozco todo sobre la teoría, solo me falta práctica_.- Contestó mientras apuntaba a una araña del suelo y la hacía unos centímetros más grande- _Hay cosas que aún no puedo hacer_-

-Buen tiro… por cierto, lindo… pendiente.- exclamó tomando el pasillo izquierdo.

_-Gracias, me lo hice hace unas horas… dentro de 48 más podré quitarlo y ponerlo cuando quiera_.- explicó Deghenteri llevándose las yemas de los dedos al labio inferior.

-¡Que guay!- gritó la pelirroja, la otra chica alzó una ceja, Evans se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo-¿eso ya pasó de moda no?- preguntó. Deghenteri solo rió y sacudió la cabeza.

_-Oye Evans, ¿ya casi llegamos?, me duelen las piernas, un viaje en el pasado te deja agotada.- _se quejó la castaña.

-Dime Lily.- Le pidió.- Falta poco, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?-

_-Danielle Deghenteri.- _dijo con el acento tan marcado que sorprendió a Lily.

-¡Guau!, es lindo.- Lily se paró frente al cuadro en forma de puerta, en el que estaba pintada una señora robusta que charlaba con su vecina.

-Esta es la entrada a la sala común, nunca reveles a nadie su ubicación.- explicó la prefecta.- Y tampoco la contraseña.- agregó en su papel

-Anémonas de luz.- Habló Lily con voz clara después de aclararse la garganta.

-Correcto.- respondió la señora gorda mientras se apartaba de la puerta y las dejaba pasar.

La estancia era muy cálida; con sillones, alfombras y paredes color rojo escarlata, techo color vainilla y candelabros en las entradas, lámparas antiguas colgando del techo y bien iluminada por el fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

-Bienvenida a Gryffindor.- dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible.

-_¿Por qué susurras? ¿No es muy temprano para dormir aún?-_ Preguntó Danielle en voz alta, al instante se escucharon pasos que bajaban por la escalera de caracol además de varios:-¡Apresúrate! ¡No empujes! ¡Auch imbécil.- Etcétera.

Después de esos comentarios siete jóvenes ya enfundados en sus pijamas aparecieron en la sala común mientras miraban con curiosidad a la chica de ojos grises.

-¡Oh! chicas.- Saludó Lily dirigiéndose a dos muchachas, tomó con suavidad a Danielle por el brazo y avanzando hacia ellas.-Déjame que te las presente, verás, ésta enferma mental es Clémence Odysseus.- La nombró, mientras una morena de sonrisa malvada daba un paso al frente y le estrechaba una mano a Deghenteri.

-Hola- dijo con voz amable-Me las pagarás Evans… y lo de enferma mental ya lo veremos- le susurró finalmente al oído de una manera que la hizo palidecer.

-Corrección… "Dizzy".- apuntó Lily bajo amenaza.

-Y esta es Mikha.- la chica que tría un pijama que a Deghenteri le recordó a los ositos cariñositos avanzó y le tocó un hombro.

-Bienvenida a la casa de los leones.- le dio la bienvenida de manera despreocupada.

La chica que era el centro de atención asintió y murmuró un "gracias" mientras echaba un ojo a la estancia cubierta de pósters y escudos con leones; pasó saliva y repitió en su mente: "Casa de los leones".

"_Solo espero que no me coman.- pensó en su fuero interno"._

Pero interrumpió sus meditaciones al tener enfrente a un joven de cabello largo y ojos color miel enfrente.

-Soy Lawrence, amigo de ellas.- Señaló a las tres que miraban la escena con diversión, pues el muchacho iba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Danielle sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

-_Es un placer.- _Respondió estrechando su mano.- Soy Danielle.- Dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que ya había saludado.

-Bien.- habló Lily- Debes estar muy cansada, tenemos otra cama disponible en nuestro dormitorio, vamos.- Les animó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Un carraspeo hizo que las cuatro chicas y el muchacho giraran de repente hacia las otras personas.

-No vas a presentarnos Lily.- Dijo un chico de gafas redondas, la pelirroja suspiró y se giró para lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

-Soy Evans para ti Potter.- dijo recalcando el apellido- Y pues no me queda más que ser cortés,- continuó mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes.- Dizzy, me harías el favor, no me siento con la suficiente prudencia, como para presentarlos.-

-Será un honor.- Contestó la morena descendiendo los escalones con Danielle del brazo y la acercó hasta los otros.

-Él.- Dijo señalando al chico de cabello ondulado, que dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano de la francesa para besarla, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Dizzy salió con sus chorradas:

-Es Sirius-soy-tan-sexy-y-presumido-Black.-

-¡Oye!- Gritó después de depositar un corto beso y decir- "Encantado"

-Igualmente.- Contestó Deghenteri alagada por el gesto

-Lo siento.- Respondió la otra chica sin sentirlo realmente.- Éste es "James-me-creo-mas-que-tu-egocéntrico-Potter".- El susodicho sonrió y haciendo uso de su galantería también besó la mano de la chica francesa; ignorando el comentario de la presentadora.

-Y ella,- señaló con desgana a la chica de cabello corto.- Es: "Zoé-no-me-odies-por-andar-con-los-merodeadores-Trick".-

-Al menos el tuyo no es ofensivo.-Bufó Black cruzándose de brazos

-Llámame solo Zoé.- Pidió ella estrechándole la mano.

-Y este, - intervino Lily.- Es Remus Lupin.- Dijo acercando al muchacho castaño hacia Danielle.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, Danielle, no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó tan bruscamente como con Lawrence.

-_Un gusto conocerte Remus._

_-_El gusto es mío, no me lo quites.- Respondió el con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos, ya es tarde,- se quejó Mikha.- quiero dormir.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Danielle subiendo los escalones detrás de las chicas y Lawrence.

-Sí, nos vemos francesita.- Se despidió Sirius que se quedó con sus amigos en la sala común.

-¡Oye Lily!- gritó James.- ¿quieres tomar algo en….-

-¡Piérdete Potter!- Le contestó ella a voz de grito entrando en su dormitorio; en lo alto se escucharon risas.

-_Ese Black me dijo francesita…_- Comenzó Danielle algo atolondrada todavía- _¿Mi acento es muy obvio?_

-Si-contestó el resto a coro y al mismo tiempo. Rieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de volver a la normalidad el baúl de Deghenteri y desplomarse todas sobre las camas, comenzaron las historias.

Lily Mary Evans era hija de muggles y cuando sus padres se enteraron que era bruja se entusiasmaron mucho, su actitud era centrada, muy entusiasta y alegre; amaba conversar mientras se atiborraba de dulces.

Clémence Odysseus Póesy, mejor conocida como Dizzy, era hija de padres divorciados, y siempre hacia bromas, su sonrisa retorcida intimidaba, pero sus carcajadas despreocupadas relejaban él ambiente.

Mikha Mishka Mick, era hija única, su padre vendía cosas por Internet y su madre trabajaba en el ministerio, por lo que Danielle habia notado, siempre molestaba a Dizzy, y aunque se arriesgara a ser decapitada en ese mismo instante, no le preocupaba demasiado.

Jean-Lawrence Livingstone, era hijo de latinoamericanos, su madre fue acusada del asesinato de su esposo y huyó a Londres embarazada, se crió con ella y su padrastro, se le notaba que era él más cuerdo de todos, pero resaltaba que no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a bromas.

Al instante la chica extranjera se acostumbró un poco y se abrió ante sus nuevas amistades, quienes eran, en pocas palabras, muy especiales.

Les platicó de sus recién adquiridas dotes, su viaje en el tiempo y unas cuantas cosas del nuevo siglo, solo con las que no podía intervenir.

Eran ya como las 3:00am cuando Lawrence comenzaba a despedirse.

-Vamos, quédate.- Pidió Lily.- No sería la primera vez.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio de manera provocativa y describiendo círculos en el pecho descubierto del muchacho.

Danielle seguía con la cabeza metida en el baúl; y no se dio cuenta de cierto guiño de ojos.

-Lily, cielo, hoy no podemos, me siento agotado.- Le respondió el acariciándole el cabello.- En otra ocasión será.- Y le besó la comisura de los labios; Danielle, quien ya estaba atenta a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre mimos y miradas, alzó una ceja y miró a Dizzy.

-A mi no me mires, así son de melosos.- Contestó de inmediato mientras se ataba el cabello lacio con una liga.

-Lily, no seas egoísta.- Habló Mikha colgándose del cuello de Lawrence.- Deja algo para mí…- La chica de melena ondulada sonrió coqueta al tiempo de que pasaba sus labios rosas por el cuello del muchacho.

La francesa miraba a los tres sin entender muy bien por donde iba la cosa, pero cuando su cerebro le dio la respuesta, la mandíbula se le cayó al pecho… literalmente.

-Hacemos buen trío… ¿o no?- Comentó Lawrence sonriendo de manea pícara y descarada, estrechando por la cintura a las dos muchachas.

-_Eh… pues… es algo que no se ve todos los días; deben de ser muy buenas amigas para compartir… tanto_.- Respondió la extranjera algo aturdida mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡OH! vamos, dejen de pervertirla.- Dijo Dizzy.- No es cierto, no están juntos… si así fuera no me excluirían.- Todos rieron.

-Bien chicas, este guapetón se les va.- Dijo Lawrence

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió Mikha saltando a su cama.

-Adiós ricitos… ¡Auch!- Una almohada colisionó contra su cabeza.

A Lily le revolvió el cabello y le besó una mejilla, a Dizzy, le besó la frente y a Mikha no se le acercó, solo le tiró un beso al aire, pues tenía miedo de que otra almohada chocara accidentalmente contra su cabeza.

Al final se acercó a Danielle sonriendo, y ella le miró curiosa sentada en una mecedora.

-Buenas noches Deghenteri.- Comenzó

-_Dime Danielle.- _Le corrigió ella.

-Okay, Danielle.- Le besó cada mejilla haciendo una pausa bastante notable; y luego se apartó para verla a los ojos… que contrastaban con su ahora piel rojiza.

-¿Así lo hacen en Francia no?- Preguntó él de manera inocente, ella solo asintió y antes de salir por la puerta dijo: -Las espero mañana en la sala común para desayunar, temprano, ¿escuchaste Dizzy?-

-Sí, si… como sea.- Respondió ella vagamente, el chico avanzó y salió por la puerta con su andar lento sin mirar atrás.

-¡OH por Merlín, tiene un trasero perfecto¡.- Chilló Dizzy que traía puestas unas gafas al estilo de los hermanos cara-dura, tu sabes, grandes cuadradas y negras.

-Deja de verlo, eres una mirona.- Dijo Mikha tapándose con las sábanas.

-No…Te juro que si no fuera como mi hermano, me lo llevaría a un motel.- Aseguró la morena quitándose las gafas.

Lily sonrió y se acomodó en su cama, que era la de en medio.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo ella a Danielle - es solo nuestro amigo, y como ninguna de nosotras tiene novio… él es algo así como nuestro novio falso.-

-De todas.- Terminó Mikha desde su cama - ¿te apuntas?- Preguntó.

Danielle no respondió a eso, si no que sacó otra conversación.

_-¿Y qué hay de los chicos de abajo?- _Preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y colocaba en el buró un porta retrato con una foto mágica.

-Los merodeadores son unos arrogantes.- contestó la pelirroja secamente.

-No todos, Lupin es un buen chico, y al parecer le agradas.- Dijo Dizzy de manera insinuante.

Deghenteri sonrió automática y disimuladamente al escuchar el nombre.

-¡Vi eso!- Gritó Dizzy señalando a la chica.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Lily

_-Nada_.- Se apresuró a decir Danielle y la pelirroja volvió a recostarse; después le enseño la lengua a la morena, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

Y luego de las respectivas buenas noches a todas, un ronquido más parecido a un ronroneo, avisó que Mikha ya dormía; Lily agitó la varita y las luces se apagaron.

Esa noche, Deghenteri soñó con su hermana… Dakota Deghenteri.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué tal? Un Review?!

Un beso

Athena H. C.


	3. El mar de los sueños

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece; excepto la trama y unos cuantos personajes de mi propia inventiva. J.K es la dueña de este universo con el cual me gusta jugar.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**De nuevo por aquí, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios lindos; y las sugerencias.. waaoo gracias de verdad, las acepto con una sonrisa. Hay muchas cosas inconclusas, lo sé, aquí se verán los sentimientos de Danielle; denme un poco más de tiempo. Se preguntarán ¿Dónde esta Peter? Prometo que lo pondré, pero habrá cambios. No los entretengo más. Aquí va.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO3: HERMANDAD, EL MAR DE LOS SUEÑOS.

Sentía el vértigo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, caía desde un acantilado, precipitándose a una masa color azulada… era el mar, al menos ese creía.

Percibía el viento contra su rostro, pero no estaba asustada, tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces calló, se hundió en el agua, iba yendo más profundo, los pulmones estaban al tope… pero no se sentía mal, era una sensación placentera, cómoda y muy reconocida.

_-¡Sheccid!- _le llamó una voz desde lo que parecía ser la superficie, era una voz casi idéntica a la suya, solo que más aguda, era la de su hermana, y podía notar la preocupación en el timbre que tenía, además, solo le llamaba así cuando estaba muy preocupada o cuando en realidad se enfadaba, lo último casi nunca sucedía, así que lo más probable es que estuviera preocupadísima.

Intentó responderle, que estaba bien, que solo estaba durmiendo, que no se angustiara… pero la inconsciencia le llenaba la garganta.

-¿_Dónde estás Sheccid? ¿Por qué huiste?- _preguntó la voz, hablando con un fluido francés Danielle luchó contra el sueño que sentía y nadó hacia arriba, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, estiró un brazo, y una mano lo tomó y le alzó para ayudarle a subir a una balsa.

-Huummp…- bostezó Danielle. Miró a la joven que tenía enfrente, y fue como mirarse en un espejo, le miraban con alivio.

_-_¿Estás bien?- preguntó palpándole el rostro y mirándole con atención.

-Si- respondió la otra mirando a su hermana

_-_¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó Dakota.- Mamá esta que se muere de angustia, y papá por poco llama a la policía muggle, si no querías ir al colegio solo lo hubieras dicho...-

-No huí Dakota.- le aseguró en la misma lengua.- ¿recuerdas la bailarina de cristal?- después de que asintiera su hermana continuó.- Es un traslador… estoy bien, solo que… viajé en el tiempo, 31 años en el pasado, para ser exactas._-_

-¿Bromeas no?- preguntó mientras sus ojos, ligeramente más verdes sobre la pupila gris, se humedecían.

_-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?_- le respondió Danielle con un susurro, y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas le rodaran por las mejillas.

Sus emociones eran compartidas, si una estaba feliz, la otra también, en este caso, el dolor que Dakota sentía al verse separada de su hermana… era el dolor de Danielle.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, fueron minutos, tal vez una hora.

-Este es…-

_-El mar de los sueños._- se adelantó Dakota.- ambas estamos soñando, ya sabes… ni_.-_

-El tiempo ni el espacio, puede separar a las hermanas Deghenteri.- completó la menor sonriendo.

-¿Crees que deba buscar a Demian y a Carol para hablar con ellos?- preguntó Sheccid esperanzada.

-No creo que sea conveniente, apenas y serán unos niños… los asustaría_s_.- le respondió Dakota mordiéndose el labio.- Y no los llames así… son papá y mamá.-terminó como si le estuviera corrigiendo un grave error.

-OH… vamos.- aulló Danielle desesperada.- ¿Entonces a quien localizo? Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudar, no pienso quedarme atrapada aquí por siempre.-

Tras unos diez segundos de ceños fruncidos, labios mordidos y masajes de sienes, obtuvieron la respuesta.

-¡El abuelo D!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-El podría ayudar… es un genio.- dijo Dakota abriendo mucho los ojos.-

-Claro que es un genio… y yo lo heredé de él.- fanfarroneó su hermana haciendo una graciosa mueca de seriedad.

-Sí, claro.-suspiró la otra.- hoy tengo que despertarme temprano.- avisó Dakota - Así que tal vez te deje en cualquier momento…_-_

_-_De acuerdo.- aceptó a otra de manera triste.- ¿te veré luego?-Preguntó casi con un suspiro.

-_Eso creo_.- contestó Dakota.-No te metas en problemas donde quiera que estés, trata de conseguir donde quedarte y vive decentemente.- le pidió casi de rodillas.- Nada de andar de hippie y meterte cosas eh…los setenta fueron años peligrosos y no solo para la gente mágica… ya sabes sexo, drogas y rock and roll-le advirtió.

-Tranquila, estoy en un buen lugar, nada malo me pasará aquí, descartaré el alcohol.- le aseguró su "reflejo sonriendo".

-No tienes remedio Danielle- se quejó la otra negando con la cabeza

De pronto, la mayor comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero no precisamente para decir que no.

-_ Me estoy despertando._-

-Escríbeles a mis padres desde el colegio, diles que estoy bien, he llegado a Hogwarts, mañana comienzo clases, el director dijo que estaré a salvo, es Albus Dumbledore… ha sido el mejor director de todos, según me han dicho.- Danielle abrazó a su hermana.- Diles a Carol y a Demian que los amo, también al abuelo, te quiero.- le dijo estrechándola fuertemente.

-Yo les diré, también te quiero Sheccid, cuídate.- Dakota se desvaneció en los brazos de su hermana, y ella también despertó.

Un picoteo en la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, giró el rostro y una lechuza de color café le aguardaba sosteniendo un sobre color beige.

La muchacha se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para tomar la carta que el ave tría, después la lechuza regresó por donde vino.

Deghenteri le vio partir, el cielo todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pues el sol todavía no salía por detrás de las montañas.

Abrió el sobre y regresó a su cama, las demás chicas todavía dormían, tomó su varita y murmuró: "Lumus", no pasó nada… -"lumus"-repitió sujetando la varita más firmemente, ahora sí, una luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita e iluminó la carta.

Definitivamente tenía que practicar más.

En el pergamino estaba escrita una letra de rasgos estilizados y cursivos.

"Señorita Deghenteri, me complace que haya hecho migas con sus compañeros de casa, su horario viene adjunto, el desayuno se sirve a partir de las 7:00am y las clases comienzan a las 9:00am, de lunes a viernes.

Encontrará su uniforme entre sus pertenencias y los libros que necesite están disponibles en la biblioteca.

Le deseo un buen comienzo de clases, cualquier cosa puede encontrarme en mi oficina, la contraseña es "unión de las casas" o puede escribirme.

Buena suerte. Mantenga sus amigos cerca."

Albus Dumbledore

Danielle terminó de leer y dejó la carta a un lado de la almohada, miró el reloj que estaba sobre la cabecera de su cama. 6:45am, volvió a acostarse y durmió otros minutos más. Lily fue la primera en despertar, y sacudió con suavidad el hombro de Deghenteri.

-¡Hey vamos, arriba que no debes llegar tarde en tu primer día!- le dijo.

Sheccid bostezó y se sentó sobre la cama.

-_Hump…buenos días_.- saludó sonriente a la pelirroja; quien daba vueltas por la habitación recogiendo envolturas de dulces.

-¡Despierta Mikha, tenemos trasformaciones a primera hora!- gritó Lily mas fuerte, ella ya se había duchado y vestido.

Mikha rodó varias veces en la cama y al final le dio los buenos días al suelo de piedra, cubierto por alfombra.

-¡Auuu!- aulló de dolor.- Lily si llegamos temprano a clase, a McGonagall no se le quitarán las arrugas.- se quejó levantándose y sacudiendo su melena rizada.

-Recuerda que Lawrence nos esperará en la sala común para desayunar, y sabes que no le gusta esperar demasiado.- respondió ella metiendo unos libros a su mochila.

-Me_ dagé _una ducha_._- avisó Deghenteri.- No se vayan sin mi o me _pegdegé._- tomó su uniforme y se metió en el baño. Después de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a escuchar que Dizzy maldecía a la madre de no sé quien por despertarla, tal vez a la de Mikha.

Los gritos fueron ahogados por el agua de la regadera, al asegurarse que estaba tibia, Danielle se despojó del pijama y se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

Recordaba con claridad el sueño… siempre tuvo una conexión muy fuerte con Dakota eso era inevitable, definitivamente la extrañaría, estar alejadas era como estar incompleta.

Unos treinta minutos después salió rumbo al Gran Comedor junto con Mikha, Lily y Lawrence; Odysseus alegó a todas que les alcanzaría luego.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos giraron la cabeza para ver a la nueva alumna que caminaba con el trío de Gryffindors de séptimo, Danielle se sintió cohibida ante las miradas y agachó la cabeza.

-Te miran porque eres muy bonita- le dijo Lawrence tratando de tranquilizarla

Las mejillas de la chica francesa flamearon con intensidad.

-Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo- comentó Dizzy mientras reía- yo lo hice. Ahora rieron todos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentaron al final de la mesa y comenzaron con su desayuno;

-¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos?- preguntó Mikha algo molesta mientras se sentaba.

-Mikha, lo que pasa es que hoy es lunes.-comenzó Lily como si le enseñara a un niño a diferenciar de una rana de chocolate a una de azúcar.- y todos los lunes los elfos te dejan esa minúscula falda que enseña más de lo que tu mamá te dejaría.-explicó haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-OH.-contestó la chica de melena rizada.- creí que me dejaban esta falda los miércoles.-Tendré más cuidado los lunes- apuntó en voz alta.

Lawrence suspiró y comenzó a servirse. Danielle se decidió por cereal, Mikha por jugo y frutas, Lawrence tomó café y galletas, pero Lily… ella arrasó.

Bajo la mirada desconcertada de Danielle y la de reproche de Mikha, se sirvió leche con chocolate, tostadas con diferentes mermeladas, y sacó de su mochila jarabe de chocolate; comenzó a bañar la fruta, unos panecillos y diferentes galletas con el jarabe.

-¡Liiiistoo!- soltó Lily mientras apreciaba su macro desayuno con ojos brillantes.

Danielle seguía con una cucharada de cereal a medio camino, observando a Evans engullir sus galletas.

-Eh… Lily… ¿_comegás _TODO eso?- le preguntó cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Lawrence, quien estaba al lado de Danielle sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído izquierdo.

-No, asaltará los panqués de nuez y se los guardará en la mochila para comerlos luego.-

Al parecer no habló tan bajito como deseaba pues una carcajada de Mikha inundó el casi totalmente silencioso comedor.

-¡HEY!, usfftedes doffs, ¿que tanffto cuchfficheammfn ahmí?- Lily les miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero el efecto se perdió pues tenía la boca a rebosar de comida; después de pasarse todo con ayuda de la leche con chocolate dijo:

-¿Qué?, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.- de manera inocente sonrió.

-Te pondrás como un globo.- le reprendió Mikha mientras terminaba de beber su jugo.

Lily estaba a punto de responderle cuando Danielle intervino.

-_¿_Qué_ hoga _es_?_- preguntó captando la atención de todos, pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían bajado al desayuno.

-15minutos a las 9:00am.- respondió Lawrence mirando su reloj de pulsera.- Se nos hace tarde, y Clémence Odysseus no se ah dignado a venir.-

En cuanto terminó la oración, unos pasos apresurados resonaron, una chica de melena color negro cuervo corría por el pasillo de en medio, buscando con la mirada a sus amigas y al chico.

Cuando lo hizo apresuró el paro y frenó con sus zapatos colegiales para evitar pasarse de largo.

-¡Por Merlín y su madre juntos, me quedé dormida!- exclamó tomando una jarra de leche sin sentarse y bebiendo directamente de ella como si no tuviera un poquito de modales.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- notó Danielle- no bebas así te_ deggamarás _todo encima- le dijo casi chillando.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos 13 minutos para llegar al segundo piso.-dijo Lawrence quien ya se había puesto de pié y halaba a Dizzy por la cintura, quien había tirado la jarra de metal al suelo e intentaba estirar los brazos al triple de largo para poder alcanzar una galleta con chispas.

Danielle miraba la escena entre divertida y ansiosa, le agradaban mucho sus nuevos amigos, quienes eran, bueno… especiales; se paró y ayudó a Lawrence con Dizzy, quien no paraba de dar patadas luchando por obtener su galleta.

-¡Dejen me comer algo!- gritó mientras el muchacho seguía intentando arrastrarla.

Al final se cansó y la levantó para echársela en el hombro derecho.- No voy a aguantar en clase.- se quejó dejándose cargar.

-Siempre te duermes en clase.- la silenció Mika- además Lily te dará un panecillo de los que escondió en su mochila-

-¡Yo no eh escondido nada!- gritó la pelirroja comenzando a correr, por supuesto que si escondió unos panecillos.

-_Segá _mejor que_ coggamos, _tenemos 10 minutos.- advirtió Danielle quien comenzaba a trotar detrás de Lily, quien ya les llevaba ventaja.

Corrieron por el pasillo, las dos primeras escaleras, y otra más, doblaron a la derecha, abrieron la puerta del aula y sonó el timbre, habían llegado a tiempo.

Detrás del escritorio, junto a una pizarra, estaba una señora de aspecto estricto y recto, que fulminaba con la mirada a Lawrence, quien todavía cargaba en su hombro a Dizzy, a quien no parecía molestarle.

-Señor Livingstone.- dijo la profesora.- hágase a usted mismo el favor de bajar a la señorita Poésy, y tomen asiento.

Los pies de Poésy tocaron el suelo y al instante avanzaron para colocarse en un asiento con Lily pisándole los talones.

Mikha se sentó con un Revenclaw de nombre Jeff Spinnet, y Lawrence con Danielle en los espacios vacíos de en medio.

-Buenos días clase- comenzó McGonagall.- hoy comenzaremos a aplicar los hechizos que espero… hayan dominado durante el transcurso del pasado fin de semana.- miró significativamente a varios alumnos que agacharon la cabeza.

Danielle miró a Lawrence en busca de ayuda y éste le pasó sus apuntes por debajo de la mesa.

Convertir partes de unos objetos en el objeto original no era tan difícil, habia leído sobre eso varias veces y Dakota le mencionó que la floritura de varita no era complicada.

-Espero que hayan traído sus materiales.- especuló la profesora mirando a Dizzy, quien mantenía un hilo grueso de metal; una punta la sujetaba con la boca, y la otra con el brazo izquierdo, con el derecho halaba el hilo produciendo leves vibraciones… ahí Danielle se dio cuenta que era una cuerda de guitarra.

-Comiencen.- ordenó con voz dura mientras regresaba detrás de su escritorio.

Para el final de la clase, Jeff Spinnet había estado tan concentrado, en mirar a su compañera de banca, que hizo mal la floritura, y Mikha acabó con una mejilla llena de tizne. Lily hizo una réplica de una tetera de porcelana antigua, Dizzy una guitarra de madera impresionante, Lawrence un chivatoscopio muy alocado y Danielle un jarrón, que le quedó un poco deforme.

Cuando Herbología, Pociones y Encantamientos habia pasado con buenos resultados para Danielle, se dirigieron al primer piso, pues tocaba el turno de Historia de la Magia.

Al entrar los alumnos estaban conversando con sus amigos, a excepción de unos cuantos que se mantenían alejados.

-Slytherins.- masculló Lily con las mandíbulas apretadas, mirando más que con desprecio, con lástima a un chico de cabello grasiento, quien la miró como si de un ser repugnante te tratara.

Lily pasó de largo y se sentó en las filas de en medio junto con Lawrence; Mikha se sentó con Jeff Spinnet de nuevo y Danielle se dejó caer en una butaca con Odysseus, en la parte de atrás.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y dio paso a cuatro estudiantes más… todos sin excepción los miraron de arriba abajo. Danielle recordaba muy bien sus nombres.

[DANIELLE´S POV.]

Al llegar a la clase todo estaba muy animado, los murmullos resonaban, era un ambiente muy cómodo, me senté junto a Dizzy, quien no dejaba de refunfuñar cosas por lo bajo. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, mi estómago se agitó con un vuelco brusco.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Zoé Trick y Remus Lupin. Por los Hives, es muy lindo.

-Calma Danielle.- me digo a mi misma.

Miro al frente antes de que vea que tengo cara de boba y veo que Lily mira con ojos entrecerrados a James, quien sonríe con alegría; mi amiga suelta un bufido y gira la cabeza para ver la pizarra.

Sospecho que esos se traen algo, o al menos James.

No eh tenido oportunidad de hablar con esos muchachos, pero se le nota que son diferentes; todos toman asiento en una misma área, al otro extremo del aula, y entonces…-"OH el profesor Binns en un fantasma"

[LILY´S POV]

Estoy apuntando cada palabra que dice el profesor, por más aburrida que sea la clase necesito sacar una buena nota. No podría permitirme decepcionar a mis padres.

Puedo sentir que me arde la cabeza, como filosos cuchillas atravesándomela. Eso significa que…

- O no Lily no mires, no mires.-

Parece que mi cuello tiene voluntad propia, maldita sea Potter, como sigas mirándome de esa forma… No, jamás voy a caer en tu jueguito, es un engreído, egocéntrico, superficial, arrogante, estúpido… ¡Y no sé por qué demonios lo sigo mirando!, será mejor que me duerma, si, solo un ratito, Binns ni se dará cuenta… solo descansaré los ojos… mmm… parece que estoy sobre algo muy suave, si muy cómodo.

-Eh... Lils, estás sobre mi hombro.- me dice Lawrence

-OH... Lo siento.- pero no me moví… así estaba muy a gusto.

[ZOÉ´S POV]

En cuanto llegó Binns, el sopor nos llegó a todos, solo unos cuantos pueden soportarlo, no me considero Anti- Binns, pero al menos mirarme las uñas es mejor que atender la clase. Como me gustaría estar paseando por el bosque prohibido en este momento, no, mejor corriendo, al lado de un ciervo, un perro y un licántropo, no faltaba mucho para la luna llena, un par de semanas…

No ignoro que Remus le lanza miradas furtivas a la francesita, y ella está roja hasta las orejas; ojala que ella sepa valorar a Remus, como él hay pocos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mayoría de los alumnos dormían, y la clase todavía no llevaba ni 10 minutos.

Danielle sentía un cubito de hielo descendiéndole por la espalda, lazó una mirada rápida y vio que Lupin le sonreía amablemente y le saludó con la mano.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y se dio cuenta que Dizzy habia apoyado su cabeza en la mesa. Dormía.

Un papelito en forma de ave voló hasta Danielle; lo tomó y desdobló con curiosidad, una letra cursiva y de rasgos angulosos estaba grabada en el pergamino.

"**¿Cómo va tu primer día?… ¿te gusta Hogwarts? Lupin.**

Danielle sonrió y sacó un bolígrafo muggle, y comenzó a escribir con su mejor caligrafía.

"La estoy pasando muy bien, mis compañeras son muy agradables, y el castillo es muy…. Pintoresco y antiguo… pero esta clase, sí que es aburrida. DEGHENTERI.

Dobló de nuevo el pergamino y lo mandó de regreso al chico de ojos dorados.

Quien no dudó un instante en responderle.

La clase pasó volando, y la siguiente, para la cenas todas estaban demasiado llenas para levantarse. Y Danielle tenía una sonrisa in- borrable.

Lily, como de costumbre comió tanto que no quería pararse, Mikha se sentía cansada y se fue a dormir en cuanto acabó de comer.

Así que solo quedaron la pelirroja, el chico latino, Dizzy y la francesa.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor, estaba recargado un muchacho, como esperando a alguien, acompañado por otros dos y una chica de cabello corto; y le hacía señas a Danielle para que saliera.

-Eh... Me disculpan, las veo luego_.-_ se despidió.- Adiós chicas, Adiós Lawrence

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Dizzy entrecerrando los ojos

-_T_engo pendiente algo…- respondió vagamente, y salió corriendo.

-Sí que es rara.- dijo bajito la morena.

-Mira quien lo dice.- apuntó Lily bajito.

-No lo creo.- respondió Lawrence viendo hacia a dónde se dirigía.

Danielle paseó junto con los merodeadores por buen rato, y llegó a la conclusión de que eras muy divertidos, y nada desagradables según decían sus compañeros.

En la sala común se despidieron, y Danielle subió a su habitación, y ahí estaban las chicas, que la miraban de una forma muy rara… y espeluznante.

-Bien Deghenteri, creo que tienes algo que decirnos.- dijo Mikha mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

FIN CAPITULO 3.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hey! ¿Qué tal? Como pueden ver, Danielle tiene una hermana gemela, con la cual mantiene una conexión; (eso me pasa con mi hermano, jeje) Dentro de poco podremos apreciar más las cosas desde las perspectivas de los merodeadores, se vienen cosas interesantes. Pero por ahora les dejo con la duda. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden las chicas? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo. **

**Besos.**

**Athena M. C.**

****Agrego esta pequeña nota extra, he recibido comentarios, soy una pésima escritora principiante, que aun no tiene la experiencia de las chicas de por aquí, lamento que mi historia les decepcionara tanto y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, intentaré mejorar. Y después de muchisimo tiempo, actualizaré esto. A bientôt!


End file.
